This invention relates to electroluminescent devices, especially those that have a conjugated polymer as a light-emitting layer.
One type of electroluminescent device is described in PCT/W090/13148, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The basic structure of this device is a light-emitting polymer film (for instance a film of a poly(p-phenylenevinylene)xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cPPVxe2x80x9d) sandwiched between two electrodes, one of which injects electrons and the other of which injects holes. It is believed that the electrons and holes excite the polymer film, emitting photons. These devices are useful as flat panel displays, in which case one of the electrodes is transparentxe2x80x94for example being made of indium-tin oxide (xe2x80x9cITOxe2x80x9d).
Numerous structures have been developed in which there are two or more organic layers between the electrodes. For example, EP 0 653 149 discloses devices having several organic light-emissive semiconductor polymer layers, each of a different band-gap. In these devices all of the light-emissive layers emit significantly when the device is in use. This makes it complex to precisely tailor the output of such a device precisely.
In other devices the organic layer between the electrodes is formed as a blend of a light-emitting organic material with another material, such as polyvinylcarbazole (xe2x80x9cPVKxe2x80x9d). (See, for example, J Kido et al., Appl. Phys. Left. 67 (1995) 2281). Trap states in the PVK can be used to help localise charge-carriers and excited states and thereby suppress diffusion of these states and energy transfer to lower energy sites within the PVK/emitter blend or to an adjacent layer.
Organic light emitting materials have potential for multi-colour displays, for example with each pixel of the display having red-, green- and blue-emitting sub-pixels. However, manufacturing such a display in which each sub-pixel emits light as an individual electroluminescent device has been thought to require optimisation of the charge-injecting layers for each colour. This would be very complex. Therefore, one solution has been to provide a single electroluminescent layer (e.g. a blue-emitting layer) which can initiate light emission for each sub-pixel. The sub-pixels that are required to emit light of the other colours (e.g. red and green) are provided with fluorescent layers of those colours, located outside the charge-injecting layers of the device, to convert emissions from the electroluminescent layer by absorbing and re-emitting photons. (See, for example, C Hosokawa et al., 49th Annual Conference of the Society for Imaging Science and Technology, May 1996, Minneapolis, p388). This approach reduces the overall efficiency of the device.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an electroluminescent device comprising: a first charge-carrier injecting layer for injecting positive charge-carriers; a second charge-carrier injecting layer for injecting negative charge-carriers; a layer of a first organic material located between the charge-carrier injecting layers; and located between the layer of a first organic material and one of the charge-carrier injecting layers: a first light-emissive region comprising a light-emissive second organic material having an energy-gap less than that of the first organic material; and a second light-emissive region comprising a first component of a light-emissive third organic material having an energy-gap greater than that of the first organic material, and a second component having at least one energy level off-set from that of the first component; such that when charge-carriers are injected in the first region by the charge-carrier injecting layers light is emitted principally from the second organic material and when charge-carriers are injected in the second region by the charge-carrier injecting layers light is emitted principally from the third organic material.
The or each energy level may be a conduction band (lumo) energy level and/or a valence band (homo) energy level and/or an additional energy level, such as a trap state, within the band gap.
Preferably the said one of the charge-injecting layers is the first charge-injecting layer and the other of the charge-injecting layers is the second charge-injecting layer.
The first charge-carrier injecting layer is preferably formed of a transparent material. The first charge-carrier injecting layer is preferably conductive, most preferably a conductive oxide such as ITO.
The second charge-carrier injecting layer is preferably formed of a low work-function metal or alloy. The metal or alloy preferably has a work function of less than 3.5eV, most preferably less than 3eV. The layer preferably comprises calcium and/or lithium. The layer is suitably deposited by evaporation or sputtering, most preferably DC magnetron sputtering.
The first organic material is suitably a partially or fully conjugated material. It is preferably a polymer, and most preferably a semiconductive conjugated polymer such as PPV, which could be derived from a precursor route. The first organic material is preferably a light-emissive material, being capable of emitting light by means of, for example, molecules, oligomers or polymers.
The term xe2x80x9cconjugatedxe2x80x9d indicates a polymer for which the main chain is either fully conjugated, possessing extended pi molecular orbitals along the length of the chain, or is substantially conjugated, but with interruptions to conjugation at various positions, either random or regular, along the main chain. It includes within its scope homopolymers and copolymers.
The composition of the second light-emissive region, suitably together with the thickness selected for the layer of a first organic material, preferably acts to suppress (and most preferably to suppress essentially) light emission from the layer of a first organic material. This approach suitably allows the same layer of a first organic material, and preferably also the same charge-carrier injecting layer, to overly the first and second light-emissive regions without significantly compromising the emission colouros of the first and second light-emissive regions.
The thickness of the layer of a first organic material is suitably less than 500xc3x85 and preferably less than or around 200xc3x85.
The layer of a first organic material preferably abuts one of the charge-carrier injecting layers, suitably that for injecting negative charge-carriers.
The layer of a first organic material may also be amenable to sputter deposition, most preferably being resistant to degradation during a sputter deposition operationxe2x80x94for example during sputter deposition of a subsequent and/or adjacent layer. The layer of a first organic material is preferably capable of acting as a sputter protection layer for another layer of the device. For example, the layer of a first organic material may serve to protect the material of one or both of the first and second light-emissive regions from damage during sputter deposition of one of the charge-carrier injecting layers, suitably the one (if any) that abuts the layer of a first organic material.
Thus, according to the present invention from a second aspect there is provided a method for producing an electroluminescent device, comprising the steps of: depositing a first charge-carrier injecting layer for injecting positive charge-carriers; depositing a first light-emissive region comprising a light-emissive first organic material; and depositing a second light-emissive region comprising a first component of a light-emissive second organic material, and a second component having at least one energy level off-set from that of the first component; depositing a layer of a third organic material resistant to degradation during a sputter deposition process and having an energy gap greater than that of the first organic material and less than that of the second organic material; and depositing a second charge-carrier injecting layer for injecting negative charge-carriers; to provide a device such that when charge-carriers are injected in the first region by the charge-carrier injecting layers light is emitted principally from the first organic material and when charge-carriers are injected in the second region by the charge-carrier injecting layers light is emitted principally from the second organic material. Preferably the second charge-carrier injecting layer is deposited by sputter deposition. An alternative is vapour deposition.
In the second aspect of the invention the first organic material corresponds to the second organic material of the first aspect of the invention, the second organic material corresponds to the third organic material of the first aspect of the invention and the third organic material corresponds to the first organic material of the first aspect of the invention. For consistency the terminology of the first aspect of the invention will be used in this description but it should be understood that (where appropriate) the features that are described apply correspondingly to the second aspect of the invention.
In the second light-emissive region the first component and the second component are suitably mixed or blended. The components may be two emissive materials of different energy gaps. The second light emissive region may suitably comprise one of the following:
poly(2,5-diheptyl-1,4-phenylene-alt-2,5-thienylene) 
xe2x80x83in poly(2,5diheptyl-2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dipentoxy-biphenylene) (see Synthetic Metals 75 (1995) p223
a blend of different poly-thiophenes having different energy gaps, including, for example, poly(3-cyclohexyl-4methyl-thiophene) (see Nature 372 (1994) p444) 
a blend of soluble polyphenylene derivatives having different energy gaps, such as alkyl- and alkoxy-polyphenylenes;
a blend of two or more of the following materials: polyvinylcarbazole (xe2x80x9cPVKxe2x80x9d) (or an equivalent material) 
polyfluorene 
poly(2-alkoxy-p-phenylene) 
poly(2,5diheptoxy-1,4-phenylene) (see Japanese Journal of Applied Physics 34 (1994) pL587) 
poly(3-cyclohexyl-4-methyl-thiophene) 
a material such as poly(1,8-octanedioxy-2,6-dimethoxy-1,4-phenylene1, 2-ethenylene-1,4-phenylene-1,2ethenylene-3,5-dimethoxy-1,4-phenylene) (see Journal of Applied Physics 75 (1993) p3584) 
DPVBi, a distyrylarylene derivative, (see Appl. Phys. Lett. 67 (1995) p3853) 
and a spiro-linked oligo-phenyl (se Ber. Bunsenges. Phys. Chem. 100 (1996) p1667) such as 
oligomers or polymers. The second and/or third organic material is preferably partially or fully conjugated. It is preferably a polymer and most preferably a conjugated polymer.
Materials suitable for the third organic material include polyphenylene derivatives, polyfluorene derivatives, a material such as poly(1,8-octanedioxy-2,6-dimethoxy-1, 4-phenylene-1,2-ethenylene-1,4-phenylene-1,2-ethenylene-3,5-dimethoxy-1, 4-phenylene), a material such as poly(2,5-diheptyl-1,4-phenylene-alt-2,5-thienylene), thiophene derivatives and PPV-type polymers, especially PPV-type polymers with broken conjugation (e.g. a segmented or meta-linked system).
Materials suitable for the second organic material include soluble di-alkoxy derivatives of PPV.
Preferably most or substantially all of the light emitted from the second light-emissive region is emitted from the first component. Preferably the third organic material is emissive at relatively short visible wavelengths, for example blue. Preferably the second organic material is emissive at relatively long visible wavelengths, for example red. Preferably the first organic material is emissive at an intermediate visible wavelength, for example green. Alternatively the first organic material could be non-light-emissive.
The second component may also comprise a light-emissive material. The second component preferably has a wider band gap than the first component. The second component preferably comprises a charge transporting and/or charge localising material.
At least part of one or both of the first and second light-emissive regions preferably lies within 500xc3x85 of one of the charge-carrier injecting layers, preferably the said other of the charge-carrier injecting layers.
The device may also comprise a third light-emissive region, comprising a fourth organic material, located between the layer of a first organic material and the said one of the charge-carrier injecting layers. The fourth organic material preferably has an energy gap between those of the second organic material and the third organic material. The third light-emissive region may be integral with the layer of a first organic material, in which case the first organic material and the fourth organic material are preferably the same.
The device may also comprise a further organic layer, suitably located between the first charge-carrier injecting layer and one or both of the first and second light-emissive regions. The further organic layer may comprise a conductive polymer, for example polyaniline, polypyrrole, a derivative of polythiophene or (most preferably) polystyrene sulphonic acid doped polyethylene dioxythiophene (xe2x80x9cPEDT-PSSxe2x80x9d). The further organic layer could comprise a molecular or polymeric charge transport material.
The first emissive region and/or the second emissive region and/or the third emissive region are preferably layers. The first region, the second region and the third region are preferably in the same plane in the device structure. The first region and/or the second region and/or the third region preferably abut the layer of a first organic material, suitably across the whole of one of their major surfaces. The first region and the second region are preferably spaced apart by a zone of the first organic material and/or by the third region. The first, second and third regions preferably do not overlap in the device structure. The first region and/or the second region and/or the third region are preferably patterned, by any suitable method (e.g. photolithography or inkjet printing). One or both of the charge-injecting layers is preferably patterned to allow the first, second and third regions to be individually addressed for charge-carrier injection.
The device is preferably a multi-colour display device, preferably a three-colour display device and most preferably a red, green and blue emissive display device.